


【SK】【AOS】七罪宗

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Academy, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 学院梗。OOC瞩目。瞎写。Spock/Kirk斜线有意义。





	1. 傲慢（Pride）

**Author's Note:**

> 学院梗。  
> OOC瞩目。  
> 瞎写。
> 
> Spock/Kirk  
> 斜线有意义。

“两位学员，在公共场合进行此等行为是有伤风化，并且违反学院规定的。”近乎无机质的声音在耳边响起，咬字清晰，语速均匀。

成功让走廊上吻得难舍难分的两个人分离开来。

“我们接吻关你……”James略带恼怒地转过头，想要冲出口的挑衅在看到对方的一刹那将剩下的话咽了回去。

黑色的制服，这是位教授。

尖耳朵，还有那可笑的锅盖头，这是个瓦肯人。

被他搂在怀里的女生终于匆匆整顿好了自己，她红着脸冲对方点了点头，小声地说：“Professor Spock，很抱歉，我们再也不会了。”

Spock的视线移到了James的脸上，“学员，请注意你的行为。这不是第一次了，我希望你能明白你来此地是为了什么。”

蔚蓝的眼睛里翻涌起波涛，当James企图无视学院规定怼上教授的时候，对方直接转身，迈着稳健、匀速的步伐离开，而身边的女生快速地拖住了他。

“拜托Jim，那可是Professor Spock！！”

“那又怎么了？”

“我们没被扣分就不错了，你别节外生枝啊，快走快走。”女生死命拉着他离开。

James耸了耸肩，“那好吧，不过我们起码得把之前的事情补上吧，去你寝室？”他眨了眨眼睛，露出一个诱惑性的笑容。

“老天，我完全没半点性趣了。”这个姑娘瑟缩了一下，拒绝道。

“啥？？”

 

“他妈我和姑娘接个吻而已，关他屁事？？”James一边愤愤地拿着叉子糟蹋食物，一边不停地冲坐在他对面的男人，他的好医生McCoy抱怨。“你根本想不到他当时的眼神，好像我是什么脏东西一样——该死，这东西也太难吃了。”他索性把叉子一丢，绘声绘色地描述当时的场景来，“‘我希望你能明白你来此地是为了什么’，哈，好像我成天不务正业似的——我发誓他当时肯定抬了抬下巴，极其傲慢，这是对我彻彻底底的蔑视！该死的瓦肯人，该死的尖耳朵妖怪。他完全搅和了我一个美好的夜晚！！”

“谁让你随时随地发情，活该被教训。”McCoy翻了个白眼，完全不想搭理对方，“而且，从表面上来看，你的确挺不务正业的。”

“不务正业？真抱歉我的成绩是第一。”James挑了挑眉，脸上的表情近乎嚣张。

McCoy再度以白眼代替他的回答，当然，他知道James在人后有多努力，虽然James的确天赋异禀，但要在最好的星舰学院脱颖而出也不是那么容易的。

“Jim，容我好心地提醒你一句，”McCoy叉了一块肉下肚，才慢悠悠地开口，“Professor Spock就坐在离你不远处。”

James的嚣张表情僵在了脸上。他带着堪称悲愤的表情缓缓转过头去，像是锈掉的机器人。

他看到Spock面无表情地看了他几秒，随后低下头慢条斯理地喝汤。

James呼了口气，转过头来瞪了幸灾乐祸的McCoy一眼，终于闭上了他喋喋不休的嘴。

然而当James离开餐厅时灾难性地遇上了Spock。

“这位学员，我假设你了解侮辱一位教授应当受到的惩罚？”对方挑了挑眉，不露半分情绪。

Ops。

James暗呼一声倒霉，这他眨了眨蓝眼睛望向Spock：“Sorry, Professor Spock。我保证我绝对不会再这样做了，很抱歉对您出言不逊。”最多下次绝对不会让你的尖耳朵听到，James在心里暗暗补充了一句。

看着对方不为所动，James上前一步拉进了两人的距离，语气里带上一丝祈求。“Please.”

Spock的眼角细微地抽搐了一下，他生硬并且快速地点了点头，“下不为例，学员。”

“Yes, Professor Spock.” James笑了起来，蔚蓝的眼里好像有光芒在闪烁。

 

Spock的指尖轻微颤抖了一下。


	2. 色欲（Sexual lust）

这不合逻辑。

Spock睁开眼睛，眼里闪过迷茫。

James Tiberius Kirk。

这个学员在走廊上公然与女孩接吻，还在餐厅出言侮辱一位教授。

无理、粗鲁、肆意妄为。

想起昨晚他查到的资料，Spock又加上了一条：天赋异禀。

当时这位学员向伙伴的夸耀不无道理，他的成绩的确极其优异。

也许还有挑食。Spock想到James餐盘里少得可怜的蔬菜，再度补充了一条。

按理来说，他不会对这位学员报以多余的关注。

然而现在他的脑海里全是这个刚认识不到48时的学员的身影。

金色耀眼的头发，蓝得醉心的眼眸，还有柔软的嘴唇。

Spock不得不承认James是一个非常……有魅力的人。

尤其是笑起来带着并不引人反感的自鸣得意的样子，极其迷人。

Fascinating.

Spock发现自己对这位学员产生了不同寻常的兴许。

他想象着自己的手抚上那张美丽的面庞，唇触碰那双闪烁着星辰的眼睛。

他想象着自己的手从面庞缓缓滑下转移到对方的身体——那褪去了红色学员制服的身躯，他想象着——

停下！

他的逻辑制止了接下来的幻想。

他在干什么？

羞耻、自厌的情绪席卷而来几乎要把他吞没，Spock堪称懊恼地从床上起来走进浴室。

比平时迟了20分。Spock看了眼时间断定。

他需要加快速度好来得及去教室。

 

当Spock走上讲台，看到第一排出现一个不该出现的人物时，他的心里突然闪过一丝雀跃。

像是被羽毛在心上轻轻地刮了一下产生的瘙痒。

为了Kirk学员的出现感到愉悦是不合逻辑的。

Spock压下这股情绪，努力维持着自己的语调，好让其听起来和往常一样：“Kirk学员，我想你能解释你为什么出现在我的课堂上。”

Uhura奇怪地看了Spock一眼。

“哦，事实上我突然对外星语言学感兴趣了，恰巧这节课与我的课程并没有冲突，所以……”James冲Spock一笑，“我想也许我能够旁听？”

Spock的指尖不可抑制地再度颤抖了一下。

“这是可以被允许的，Kirk学员。”他冷淡地点了点头，将视线转移开来。

“今日我将阐述……”

 

Spock以为自己能无视Kirk学员，但事实是他难以控制自己的目光不追逐对方。

他一边有条不紊地讲着课，一边观察着那个学员。

他发现对方并没有在听课。显然比起他的授课内容，对方似乎更在乎Uhura学员。

Kirk学员是冲着Uhura学员来的——毫无疑问，Uhura学员是一个优秀的女性。

一种尖锐的情绪泛了上来，强力地在脑海里翻腾。

突然Spock看到Kirk学员冲Uhura学员笑了一下。

有什么东西在脑海里炸开了，一股燥热在体内升起。Spock不合时宜地停顿了一下，换来Uhura诧异的一瞥。

Spock神色自若地把话讲完，结束了今日的课程。

“Professor Spock，我有一个问题……”

“Uhura学员，我有一件事情急于解决，稍后你可将问题发送到我的PADD上，我将于晚上0800时予以解答。”

“好的。”Uhura看起来有点担心，“Professor Spock，您确定您没事吗？”

“我没事。”

Spock看了一眼陪在Uhura身边的James，喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了，他简单地点了点头示意，随后快速离开了。

James Tiberius Kirk，Spock一遍遍地念着这个名字。

他清楚地感知到了自己的欲望在缓慢地在滋生，侵犯着他引以为傲的逻辑。

 

也许今晚拥有一个深度冥想是符合逻辑的。

 


	3. 贪婪（Avgrice）上

“怎么啦？”James感觉到Uhura看向他的眼神有点奇怪。“难道你终于发现了我的魅力所在了吗？”

Uhura翻了个白眼：“你要我拒绝多少次才够？”

“哦，我不怕被拒绝。”James耸耸肩，“你晚上有空吗？去喝一杯怎么样？”

“没空。今晚我要找Professor Spock问几个问题。而且，就算我有空也不会接受你的邀请的。”

“他不是让你把问题发给他吗？为什么你……”James说着说着停了下来，恍然看向Uhura，“你喜欢他，对不对？”

Uhura的脸红了起来，她偏了偏头避开James的目光，“我没有必要回答这个问题。”

“怪不得你拒绝我——不过没关系，有难度才有挑战。”James的脸上充满了跃跃欲试的神情，随即想到对手是那个Professor Spock，撇了撇嘴，“不过你怎么就看上了那个瓦肯人，又傲慢又不近人情，冷冰冰的没一点情趣。”

“Professor Spock是个瓦肯人，而瓦肯人注重逻辑，所以他们显得有点……不那么富于情绪。”Uhura组织着措辞，“我以为你应该对这一点很熟悉——我是说，鉴于你熟识Professor Spock。”

“什么？？”James睁大了眼睛，“我根本就不认识他——好吧就见过两面。而且，绝对是不怎么愉快的见面。”

James的话让Uhura陷入了沉思，她仔细回忆了Spock今日的异常表现，肯定地说：“但是Professor Spock很关注你，我注意到他几乎整节课都在看你。还有在最后总结陈词的时候，他看着你愣了一下……这不正常。”Uhura越说眉头越皱越紧。

“我就知道他小心眼的不行，生怕我给他捣乱。”James摊了摊手，表情里带上嫌弃。

可是Uhura并不这么想，她隐隐有种直觉，Spock关注James肯定有个特殊的、私人的理由。

 

 

James发现自己走神了。

不知什么时候，他的视线从Uhura身上移开了，转到了Professor Spock身上。

视线从整齐的刘海下滑，掠过斜飞的眉、没有波澜的黑眸、高挺的鼻梁，最后落到淡色的唇上。

Spock好像注意到了他的打量，突然偏过头看向他。

James触到对方的视线，感觉像是被灼烧了一下。

有什么炽热的东西在心口划过。

他瑟缩了一下，转过头凑近了Uhura：“今晚有没有空？我刚好有两张电影票。”

“没空。”Uhura断然拒绝。

“有什么事吗？”

“没有。”

“那为什么不和我去看场电影呢？电影结束后我们甚至可以去喝一杯然后……”

“然后和你上床是吗？”Uhura冷笑一声，将James推远了点，“你想都别想。”

“不不不，我不是那种人，我就是单纯想请你看场电影。”James重新凑了过来，“毕竟电影票可不能浪费了。”

“找你那个室友去。”

“我可不带男人去看电影。”

“那就浪费吧，或者随便送给谁。”

“可是我真的非常想和你去看，Uhura。”James越凑越近。

“好吧。”Uhura认命似的闭了闭眼睛，愤恨但低声地说道，“我打算约Professor Spock出去吃饭，所以今晚并且以后都不想接受你的约会邀请，明白了吗？”

“哇哦，你打算约他，这可是真是……”

“Kirk学员，即使你并不打算在我的课上学些什么，但请不要打扰其他学员学习。”

James抬头看看讲台上的Spock，悻悻地闭了嘴。

 

 “那个尖耳朵剩下的时间牢牢地盯死了我！我一靠近Uhura就警告我！！该死的我就知道他肯定对Uhura有意思！！”James一边大声地抱怨着，一边在床上不安分地扭动，直至把整洁的床单搞得一团糟。

“随便哪个教授面对你都不能省心，所以下次你还去吗？”McCoy看着PADD漫不经心地应和着，“要我说，既然Uhura已经有喜欢的人了，你要不要考虑换个目标。”

“我喜欢挑战，Bones。”James翻了个身看向McCoy，“既然Uhura拒绝了我的邀请……”

“不去。”McCoy很清楚James接下来的话，干脆利落地拒绝。

“Bones~ Bones~我最最亲爱的Bones~”

“没门。”McCoy告诫自己别去看那双狗狗眼，“我绝对不会陪你去看那该死的爱情片的，说真的你觉得Uhura会喜欢看这个？”

“Bones~”

“我说了没门。我明天还有考试——现在，你要么给我闭嘴安静躺在床上，要么就迈开腿给我滚出寝室。”

James在嘴边做了个拉链的手势，“保证安静。”

 

 

“Bones，你说Uhura怎么就看上那个瓦肯人了呢？明显我比他有魅力多了。”

“从来就没有我泡不到手的女孩。可是Uhura都不想搭理我。”

“难道瓦肯人性能力比人类强三倍的传言是真的？？”

“Uhura说他上课一直盯着我看，你说会不会是他看上我了？毕竟我那么迷人。”

“其实除去那个愚蠢的锅盖头，他长得挺好看的，身材也棒透了，老天，他还有尖耳朵！”

“和他来一发应该很棒。”

“你说，今晚Uhura去找Spock会不会滚上床？那我的追求可算是彻底失败了。”

“我要不要破坏一下他们的约会？”

“……Bones？”

“James Tiberius Kirk，你他妈给我滚出寝室！！！”

Ops。

James耸耸肩，掏出了他的PADD，给某个尖耳朵发去了条消息。

【Professor Spock，今晚0815时有兴趣和我看一场电影吗？】

【晚上0815时我并无其他安排，接受这个邀请是可行的。】

James看着Spock的回复，无声地大笑了起来。


	4. 贪婪（Avgrice）下

远远的，James就看见了Spock笔直地站在那儿。他穿了一身黑色，似乎快要与夜色融为一体，苍白的脸上带着与周遭人格格不入的沉静。

几个学员嬉笑着经过他身边，在看到Spock的时候投去惊异的眼神。

James突然停下了脚步。

他突然意识到自己搅和了Uhura的约会只会引起对方的反感——这将给他的追求之路添堵。

恰巧PADD震动了一下，James看到了Uhura的消息。

【James Tiberius Kirk，你真行！！】

果然还是搞砸了。

叹了口气，James收起了PADD，他抬起头时碰上了Spock望过来的目光。

他不自在地抖了一下。

那种灼烧感又来了。

“抱歉，Professor Spock，我来晚了。”抛去多余的想法，James扬起笑脸走上前去拍了一下Spock。

 “否定的，我们此时进场时间正好。”Spock在James的手拍上来的时候就僵住了。

“那就快进去吧！”James连忙拉住Spock往里边走。

Spock好不容易稍稍放松下来的身体重新僵硬了起来。

 

 

Bones说的是对的。

James第五十五次无聊地打哈欠时这样想到。

这种爱情片真他妈没劲儿！

除了提供个场子给——James瞟了眼坐在右手边吻得难舍难分的情侣——那个猎户座的女孩身材真棒。

荧幕上的男主向女主深情款款地表白了。这让旁边的那对情侣更为兴奋，啧啧的水声清晰可闻。

James痛苦地捂住了脸。所以他到底为什么要约Spock来看这种电影！随便找个女孩都比眼下这种情况好。管他Uhura和Spock会不会上床呢！

James转过头看向身边的瓦肯人，Spock倒是看得很认真，似乎对人类这种浓烈的情绪感到好奇。

瓦肯人懂爱吗？

James对这个问题产生了兴趣，他凑近了Spock，在他的耳边问道：“Professor Spock，瓦肯人懂不懂爱情？”

Spock的声音发紧，稍稍拉开了点距离：“否定的，瓦肯人没有感情。”

“真的？可是，我是说，你不是半瓦肯人吗？”James看了看Spock的尖耳朵，“人类的那一半没给你爱人的能力？”

Spock沉默了很久，才缓缓地回答：“爱情的不确定性太多，瓦肯人更遵从逻辑。”

“那你们怎么寻找伴侣的，抽签吗？”

“否定的。当瓦肯儿童成长至七岁时，父母会为他们选择未来的配偶。”

James感觉喉咙哽住了：“那你……你有伴侣吗？”  
Spock很明显停顿了一下“鉴于我特殊的身份，并没有。”

James在心里悄悄地松了口气，当他意识到这一点时恨不得抽自己一巴掌。

你他妈还真看上这个尖耳朵了啊！

尖耳朵。

James的视线再一次划过瓦肯星人的显著生理特征。以及那被衣物包裹着的身躯——健壮、有力，线条流畅优美。

真他妈性感。

 “嘿Spock——我能这么叫你吗。当然你也可以叫我Jim。”James大半个身子都离开了座椅范围，巴不得黏在对方身上。

“可以，Kirk学员。”

“叫我Jim。”

“……Jim。”

明明是没什么起伏的语调，念名字的姿态却近乎虔诚。

James感觉到自己的脸微微发烫，他强作镇定地轻咳了一声：“你有喜欢的人吗？”

“瓦肯人没有喜欢这种情绪，Jim。”

“哦，那我问的是你人类的那一半。”James狡黠地勾起嘴角。

“于我而言，瓦肯血脉占了主导地位。如果你非要获得一个答案的话。没有。”

“Uhura也不是？”

Spock挑了挑眉：“我并不明白你的意思。”

“我是说，她想约你不是吗？”

“Uhura学员是一位优秀的女士，但我并无与她展开一段浪漫关系的想法。”

“那我呢？”这句话不受控制地冲出口，James猛然间意识到自己对Spock的感情已经走到了一个微妙的地步。

“你是一个非常具有魅力的人Jim。”

James感觉自己的心跳速度有点不正常了，“那我对你有吸引力吗？”他眨了眨在光线黯淡的情况下仍然十分醒目的蓝眼睛。

“是的。毫无疑问。”

James僵着脖子把自己的脑袋摆回了应有的位置，继续看不知前情的电影。

女主和男主产生了矛盾，在自己的房间里自言自语，拼命揣测男主的心意。

“他到底有没有爱过我？他是不是真的爱我？天啊，我不能没有他……”                                                                   

James撇了撇嘴，靠着椅背下滑了几分。

无聊。

 

 

Spock突然感觉到肩上一重。

James的发丝拂过他的颈间，温热伴随着轻轻浅浅的的呼吸声透过织物渗入他的皮肤。

Jim。

Spock默念着这个名字，整个胸腔似乎都为之发烫。

James的手环上了Spock的手臂，他完全无视了瓦肯人对隐私的重视——或许从一开始就没把这个东西放在眼里。

Spock的眸色渐深，他不再看着荧幕，而是专注于倚在他身边的人。

 

他似乎不仅仅满足于看着Jim了。

他开始想要更多更多。

占有欲牢牢地占据了他的思想。

属于我的。

我的。


	5. 嫉妒（Envy）

 

James偷偷瞄了一眼走在他身边的Spock。

 

【那我对你有吸引力吗？】

【是的。毫无疑问。”】

 

他飞快地转过头正视前方，努力忘掉在脑海循环播放的话。

他果然是太久没找人了。逮着谁就想来一发。

 

两个人沉默地走向学院，压抑不安的氛围在蔓延。

James试图找些话题，但是又不知道如何开口，讲什么都显得突兀。

直到James接收到McCoy的通话请求。

“Hey, Bones.” James心虚地打了个招呼。

“……你最好别让我去某个酒吧或者什么乱七八糟的地方接你。”

“呃。”James看了一眼Spock，低声地说，“其实……我和Spock在一起。”

“什么？？？？你又闯什么祸了？？”McCoy的声音几乎变了调，James甚至可以想象到他的表情。“等等，你居然叫他Spock！！”

“放轻松Bones。我没干啥，就是和他看了场电影。”James试图让这件事情看起来没什么大不了，他避重就轻地回答道，“交流交流师生感情而已。”

“你他妈别给我扯淡！赶紧给我滚回来！”

“Bones你能别这么凶嘛……”

“赶紧给我回来，否则你今晚就别进寝室了。”

“遵命！”

挂掉电话后，James冲着Spock尴尬地一笑，“呃，Bones脾气不太好。”

Spock抿了抿唇，“我以为McCoy学员没有权利这样干涉你的生活。”

“嗯？”James听到他提起McCoy愣了一下，随即愉快地笑了起来，“他有权利这样做。”

Spock点了点头，看似是接受了这个想法。

两个人之间又恢复了沉默。

 

“为什么？”Spock忍了又忍，开口询问，他的眉毛皱得更紧了，几乎要连在一起。

James过了十秒才反应过来Spock指的是什么，他没想到Spock居然对这个问题如此好奇。不过考虑到种族差异，Spock对此不能理解又是正常的。

“因为他是我的朋友啊。”

“朋友也不应该如此，他已经严重干涉了你的生活。”

“可是，那是Bones啊。”James的蓝眼睛里洋溢着温柔的光芒，“他是我最好最好的、无可替代的朋友。”

Spock的心猛得坠了下去，五脏六腑都好像纠结在了一起。

最好最好的。

无可替代的。

 

“Jim，把你的蔬菜给我吃下去。”

“我拒绝，太难吃了！”

“难吃也给我吃下去，你不能光吃肉不吃菜，和你说了多少次要营养均衡！”

“Bones~”Jim拉长了声音，堪称撒娇地冲着对面的男人喊道。那双蔚蓝的眼睛好像在发光，努力传递着祈求的讯息。

“我可不吃这一套.”McCoy翻了个白眼，甚至又放了一点蔬菜到James的盘里，“把你多余的荷尔蒙用到别人身上去吧。”

“你明明知道我最爱你了Bones~”

McCoy冷笑一声：“以前我倒是相信，现在嘛——”他猛然间压低了声音，“你到底怎么想的？”

“啥？”

“别他妈给我装傻，你和那个Professor Spock！昨天晚上暂且是放过你了，你现在得给我好好交代一下，你到底和他是怎么回事。”

James不安地戳了口蔬菜痛苦地嚼着，含糊不清地回答：“唔，就那样啊。我得破坏他和Uhura的约会啊，虽然我的魅力无人可挡，但是总得降低风险对吧？”

“然后Uhura因为你破坏了她的约会对你青睐有加？”McCoy满意地看着James被噎到的表情，推了杯果蔬汁过去，“说实话，你是不是对那个瓦肯人有意思？”

“what？？怎么可能？”James一脸见鬼的表情，突然拔高的声音引来了众人的注目，随即他又嬉笑着说，“你知道的Bones，我的心里只有你啊！”

McCoy的眼神越过James看向他的身后，脸上的表情让James觉得有点不妙。

“Professor Spock。”McCoy冲着Spock点了点头。

James稳定了心神后才起身转向Spock，他发现Uhura端着餐盘站在Spock身边。

“Professor Spock，Uhura。”

“Kirk学员。”Spock点了点头，随后目光放到了McCoy身上，过了几秒再度点了的点头，“McCoy学员。”

“嘿，Uhura，你们要一起坐下来吃饭吗？”James语气轻快，让这个邀请看起来自然些。

“不需要，我和Professor Spock坐到另一边去好了。”

“那好吧，祝——祝用餐愉快。”James看都没看Spock，径直坐回到了位置上。

 

“说真的，你和他到底有什么问题。”

James看了看坐在不远处的两个人，他们看起来相谈甚欢，还该死的那么相配！！他沮丧地用手捂住了脸，“FUCK!”

“……字面意思？”

“字面意思。Bones，我想操他。第一眼看到他我就觉得他该死的性感，他的脸，他的身材，他的谈吐，老天他还有对尖耳朵，妈的我现在都觉得的他的锅盖头很好看了！每次上他的课，听他在讲台上一本正经我他妈只想扒了他的衣服操他。”

McCoy觉得他的耳朵要聋了，他干巴巴地说：“我不想听这个。”

“Bones。我对他着迷了。”James手掌下移，露出了眼睛，他可怜兮兮地看着McCoy，小声地嘟囔，“我该怎么办啊Bones……”

“老天！！”McCoy痛苦地闭上了眼。

 

“Professor Spock？”Uhura试探性地喊道，她感觉对方好像在走神。

“关于你刚刚说的这个种族，他们的习性是……”Spock很快流畅地回答了Uhura的问题，将思绪从不远处的两个人身上收拢回来。

准确来说，是一个人。

 

【你明明知道我最爱你了Bones~】

【他是我最好最好的、无可替代的朋友。】

 

Spock感觉到一种刺痛。一种难以抑制的、迫切想要发泄的愤怒。

这种如此强烈的感觉是前所未有的。

这不合逻辑。


	6. 懒惰（Sloth）

 

熏香的气味在房间里渐渐淡去，Spock睁开了眼睛。

他感觉到那份躁动不安的情绪被压抑了下去，思维重新变得井井有条。

他知道那种感觉是什么，喜悦。

而这种喜悦来自于Kirk学员23天前的告白——他对于Kirk学员也抱有超乎寻常的感情。

但对于一个瓦肯人来说这是不合逻辑的事情，这是他体内源于人类的那部分基因在扰乱着他的思绪。

而这些是他不需要的。

他选择了瓦肯人这个身份。

瓦肯人应该控制自己的情绪。

 

第三次了。

Spock看向第一排Uhura身边的空座位。

Kirk学员有三次没来了。

尽管他知道这是理所当然的事情——毕竟Kirk学员只是个旁听生。再加上他先前拒绝了对方的表白，Kirk学员不想见到他是正常的。

但是仍然有一种思绪在冲破他的思维屏障，努力使他更加情绪化。

Jim。

Jim。

Jim。

他想念他。

 

“Professor Spock。”

“Uhura学员。”

Uhura看着眼前的教授有点紧张，踌躇了一下还是问出了口，“请问您后天晚上7时，有空与我去酒吧喝一杯吗？我是说，以朋友的身份。”

Spock没有讲话，他思考了一下自己的日程计划，在Uhura期待的眼神里点了点头。

 

“你最近怎么了？”McCoy起身从书架上拿书时，视线扫过死活赖在他床上不走的James，想起近日来对方焉了吧唧的样子，眼里浮上担心。

“嗯？没咋，挺好的。”James放下PADD，顺势在床上滚了一圈呈大字状仰躺着。

看着被糟蹋得乱七八糟的床，McCoy深呼吸告诫自己不要干出掐死室友这种事情来，“现在是外星语言课的时间，你怎么还待在这里？”他算了算时间，“你这个月，有三次课没去上了吧？你在躲他。”最后的语气已经是笃定的了 。

James又滚了一圈回到原地：“唔，不想去。”

“怎么了？”

James把头埋在了被子里，声音闷闷的：“……失败了。”

McCoy放下了手上的书，走过去把James从被子里揪了出来，神情严肃地盯着他问道：“到底怎么回事？”

“瓦肯人没有喜欢这种情绪，很抱歉我不能接受你的心意——他是这么说的。”James耸了耸肩，平日里明亮的蓝眼睛也黯淡了几分。

“哇哦——”McCoy努力使自己的幸灾乐祸不这么明显。嗯，要知道能让James吃瘪的人可不多，能够抵挡他的追求甚至拒绝他的人更是少之又少，“——就当是接受你渣掉那么多姑娘的报应好了。”

“Bones！！”James简直不敢相信自己的好友居然会这般落井下石，他控诉地瞪了一眼McCoy。

“既然失败了那就换个目标好了。”McCoy想到James接连在Uhura和Spock身上失败，补充了一句，“这回别找个棘手的了。”

“……”James很久都没有讲话。直到McCoy放弃追问起身要走向书桌时，他才轻轻地说了一句话。

“我放不下他，Bones。”

“Bones，我太喜欢他了。我太喜欢Spock了。”

“那你就去上他的课！别忘了你还有个Uhura要对付！赶紧从我床上下来！！”

James再度在床上滚了一圈，被子裹在他身上，让他看起来像条巨型毛毛虫。

“不要，懒得去。”

“你他妈给我滚回房间去啊操！！”


	7. 愤怒（Warth）

 

James在看到那两个人的第一时间就感到后悔，面对McCoy一脸“我还以为你这小子想开了呢结果他妈还是来找这货”的表情，他只能徒劳地辩解“我不知道他会在这里……”

McCoy冷笑一声：“谁信。”

没错，James死命拉着McCoy来到酒吧打算放松一番，结果没喝多久Uhura就携着Spock出现了——在看到两人的瞬间James拿出了最敏捷的速度将McCoy拉到了角落。

“Jim。”McCoy看着鬼鬼祟祟扒着装饰性的植物直勾勾看着瓦肯人的James，叹了口气把人掰正，“你如果真的喜欢他，就去追。”

“可是他拒绝我了。”James被McCoy严肃的神情搞得有点不自在。

“每次我让你滚出我房间的时候也没见你那么听话啊。”McCoy翻了个白眼，拍了拍他的肩，“赶紧去，你这幅失恋的样子给我看也没用。”

“Bones你果然不爱我了~”

“滚。”McCoy转过头去喝了一口酒，不想再看这混小子一眼。

James撇撇嘴，理了理衣服走向了坐在吧台前谈得正欢的两人。

 

“嘿Uhura，好巧。”James贴着Spock坐了下来，冲酒保点点头，“一杯威士忌，谢谢。”随后他看了看身边的Spock，“我没想到Professor Spock也会来这里。”

Uhura不敢置信地瞪了James一眼：“Jim！”

“Kirk学员。”Spock向Uhura的方向移了移，冷淡地冲James点了点头，“我是受Nyota邀请而来。”

James呼吸一窒，他称呼她为Nyota！！！

蓝眸瞬间黯淡了几分。看到James的神色变化，Spock的眉尖聚拢，他紧紧抿着唇，一言不发。

两个人的沉默和喧嚣的酒吧形成了对比，一时间气氛有点微妙。

Uhura打破了沉默，她看向James：“你怎么会在这儿？”

James拿过面前的酒：“如你所见。我来找点乐子。”

Uhura皱了皱眉，她一点都不想知道这所谓的“乐子”是什么，“那就麻烦你尽早离开这里。”

“为什么？”James坏笑着，视线在两人之间徘徊，“你们是有什么小秘密吗？哦，你今天打扮的这么漂亮还特意把Professor Spock约到这里……”他越说越不是滋味，答案呼之欲出。

Uhura一甩马尾强硬地挤到Spock前面，也不管James在一旁了：“Spock，你愿意与我交往吗？”

“哇哦。”James低呼了一声，引来两个人的瞩目，“你们继续、继续。”

他连酒都没拿转身就走，不想听、也不敢听Spock的回答。

 

——也就因此错过了Spock的拒绝。

“很抱歉Uhura，我不能接受你的感情。”Spock有点惊讶但十分果断地给予答复。

“果然。”Uhura听到回答感觉自己反而松了口气，“是因为Jim吗？”

“如果你是说我拒绝你是因为我与Kirk学员正处于恋爱关系的话，并不是。”

“你居然没和Jim在一起？？”Uhura想起刚刚James的神情，“啊也是，你们看起来不像是——你拒绝他了？”

“是的。”Spock皱起了眉，“为何你认为我们应该处于恋爱关系中？”

“我是说，你喜欢他不是吗？”

“瓦肯人没有喜欢这么强烈的感情。”Spock的语气很平淡。

Uhura突然有点庆幸自己没和Spock在一起了：“Well，那你就尽情无视你人类的那一半好了。要再来一杯吗？”

她才不会那么好心去点醒他呢，总要轮到她给James的情路造成点坎坷了。

毕竟女人都是很记仇的。

 

 

James企图在昏暗嘈杂的环境里找到McCoy，但很快他发现这是徒劳。过量的酒精使他大脑陷入混沌，偶尔扫过来的七彩光束晃得他睁不开眼睛，人群推攘压迫让他快要喘不过气来，他像只无头苍蝇在人群中挤来挤去，期望找到出路。

当他好不容易走出酒吧，结果一头扎进宽阔的胸怀里。

“Jim？”

一个充斥着惊喜的声音在耳边响起。James抬起头看看来人，用脑海里残余的清醒意识想起这个男人是曾经的炮友。

嗯，器大活好，长相英俊。是他床伴名单上可以排前三的……叫啥来着？

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”James摇了摇头，主动抬起头咬上了对方的唇，“就是想找个人过夜而已。”

下一秒一股大力传来，James踉跄着被拉离了怀抱。

他眼神迷离地望过去，看到Spock站在身边，刘海凌乱全身紧绷，两条眉毛死死纠结在一起，脸上的神情是极其罕见的愤怒，他第一次看到Spock如此明显的感情流露。

“他是我的。”

 

 

最后，James在Spock伸手想给男人一个瓦肯掐前握住了他的手。

一瞬间，火花从彼此的指尖传递到大脑。

灵魂震颤。


	8. 暴食（Gluttony）

“你看我干吗？”James看了一眼McCoy的表情，奇怪地问道。

“没什么，就是有点……挺不可思议的，那可是Professor Spock！！难以想象你居然真的勾到手了！”

James耸耸肩，矜持又自得地回答：“没有什么人是我追不到的。”他冲路过的女学员眨了眨迷人的蓝眼睛，得来一个羞涩的红脸。

“Jim，你应当意识到你已经拥有伴侣。”

“哦，当然。”James勾了勾对方的小指，成功看到瓦肯人的尖耳朵泛上绿晕。

McCoy看了眼端着食盘回来的Spock：“Jim你需要吃那么多吗！你小肚子都凸出来了还吃这么多肉！”

“就多了一点点啦Bones~”James接过餐盘，“毕竟最近……你知道的，运、动有点多。”他转头冲Spock狡黠地笑了笑。

瓦肯人耳尖的绿晕泛滥到了脸庞。

McCoy捂脸哀嚎：“老子根本不想知道细节，你们两个赶紧给我走开！”

 

 

人生而背负原罪。

七罪来源于人性的傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、懒惰、贪婪、色欲与暴食。

——但人性也赋予了爱与真诚。

 

THE END


End file.
